


Sculpture with fragments of lewd dreams

by Hosnianprime



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: "eating out with gusto" is totally canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ancient Greece, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, ancient greece cameo, but also a lot of accurancies, historical inaccurancies, incubus kylo ren, incubus!Kylo, it's just fucking but with historical background, there will be more kinks in the following chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hosnianprime/pseuds/Hosnianprime
Summary: Rey is an archeology student on internship in Ancient Olympia, Greece.Rey is also sitting face to face with a sculpture of a naked athlete all day long, so much that her imagination runs wild.And at night, the sculpture's secret is discovered...





	Sculpture with fragments of lewd dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for the Writing Den House Swolo
> 
> “I’d quite like to sit on your face and just take things from there.”  
> “I didn’t know it was you!”  
> “You are Ben Solo? No way. I refuse.”  
> “Wait, what’s average?”  
> “You don’t know where that’s been!”  
> “Finn, we can see you, you know?”  
> “I thought we were friends!”  
> “I promise, pizza and beer will make everything better.”

**Chapter 1 | Interactive History**

****

 

 

 _It’s so fucking boring,_ Rey shifted in her seat, suppressing a yawn. Her ass was positively taking the shape of a square.

 

When she jumped at this internship opportunity in Greece, she vaguely hoped that it would involve actual field work. Now that she was nearing her archeology studies at the University of Nottingham, she desperately wanted to literally dig in.

 

But it had to be just her luck that “internship” meant sitting in the museum all day, listening to the tour guides explain the exact same artifacts to hordes of tourists _over and over and over again._

The only positivity about sitting in the museum of Ancient Olympia was proximity of the sea. How she wished that she would clock out already and jump into the crystal clear water of the Ionian Sea!

The tour guide, to her dismay, was now explaining in English (thus she couldn’t really ignore her words) the cult of Olympia and how the athletes always competed completely naked.

 

Rey scoffed as discreetly as possible. Still, she couldn’t help but let her eyes follow the demonstration of the tour guide of said nakedness on a statute that - she knew precisely - depicted an athlete of wrestling.

 

The statute was exceptionally well preserved. This white body, made of marble was almost life-like; strong muscles flexing in a pose of grace for eternity. His hair curling in lush waves around his angular face, with the signature patrician nose above the plush lips that was customary for the age when he was carved out of the white stone. There was only a faint crack in the material, bisecting the right of his face diagonally, mercifully sparing his eyes. The athlete was broad in every sense of the way and Rey sometimes thought that sinfully so.

 

On his broad back, every muscle was visible. And that _ass._

 

Her gaze wandered lower, trying not to linger too much on the manhood, molded with anatomical precision, and attempting to focus instead on his thighs that rippled with strength.

 

_Too bad he is no alive. He could fuck me against the wall with that brickhouse body so effortlessly._

Rey shook her head. To Zeus, and all the Greek gods, she needed to get a break from this internship _fast._ Did she just really fantasize about that sculpture?

 

_Get your shit together, Saunders._

 

“I think this one’s dick is larger than average,” her friend whispered into her suddenly Rey almost jumped from the her seat at the sentence that hit just a little too close to home.

 

“Wai-- Wait, what’s average?” she asked Paige flustered.

 

“Oh, come on, Rey, don’t tell me you didn’t notice how all the other statues have like microscopic dicks compared to this one!” she kept on teasing her.

 

“That’s….” Rey sputtered, “that’s not what I usually study, you know,” she answered with a face red as a tomato.

 

Paige smirked knowingly.

 

“Sure thing,” she winked. “Sometimes, I think that, although it sucked to be a woman in ancient Greece even more than now, at least they had loads of ripped dudes to gape at publicly and they even dubbed it as art,” Paige added.

 

“Plus, not married women could look at the Olympic games and get a real good view on naked, wrestling men,” Rey winked at Paige now that she got back her composure.

 

At the corner of their eyes, a movement was registered.

 

“Finn, we can see you, you know?” Paige called out their buddy.

 

Finn shyly appeared from behind the next exhibition room.

 

“You guys are lucky my group didn’t hear that conversation,” he muttered. “Although…” and his face was pure mischief, “maybe I should tell Professor Ackbar about your in-depth research regarding ancient Greek physique,” he laughed.

 

“Finn!” Rey shrieked, “I thought we were friends!” and she leapt out of her seat to playfully smack him on his arm.

 

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry,” he conceded. “So, see you guys at the see next Monday on our day off? I promise, pizza and beer will make everything better.”

 

“Sure thing!” Rey agreed.

 

“I need to go to fetch the next group, see you later,” Finn quickly kissed them on the cheek Parisian-style.

 

“Au revoir,” Paige chimed. “Ain’t he cute,” she sighed with overly dreamy eyes as they saw the Frenchman retreat.

 

“I bet he is above average, too,” Rey remarked and clapped a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter at Paige’s incredulous look.

 

***

Six o’clock came faster than Rey expected and in no time they were closing up the museum so she could walk to her bike and make her way home.

 

The sun was still beating down on the streets of Ancient Olympia with a ferocity that was entirely uncalled for, but Rey didn’t mind the warmth, soaking it in and wishing she could store it away for the cold days in England.

 

Her skin was tanned and freckled even though she spent most of her days sitting in the museum under the air-conditioning.

 

The evening rolled by, meeting up with colleagues and locals for a dinner in the _taverna_ , eating Greek salad and _souvlaki_.

 

By the time Rey got home, the clock was close to midnight.

 

She deposited her bike in the foyer of her small apartment and went showering. As she was washing herself, her thoughts crept back to the statute she was forced to stare at all day for a month now.

 

Could she really be blamed that her imagination ran wild at the sight of the massive _man_? It’s been quite some time since she got laid and well… the Greek certainly knew how to make an eye-candy.

 

 _Fuck, I never thought I’d be so pathetic like that novice in the Name of the Rose,_ she fumed, recalling how the priest was turned on by a Holy Mary statue.

 

Her hands lingered on her clit. Her need was pulsing between her legs and an experimental caress to the engorged pearl between her folds sent a telltale jolt through her body.

 

She was horny.

 

“Fuck it,” she muttered, washing off the soap and getting toweled, not even bothering to put on her sleep clothes. The night was hot anyway and she wasn’t pretending anymore what she was going to do.

 

In her mind, she answered to no one.

 

If she wanted to pleasure herself imagining a man like that statute fucking her raw, she damn well could. 

 

Flipping onto her bed carelessly, Rey let herself relax into the fantasy. She knew from her studies that ancient Greeks had black hair, so she coloured the sculpture’s hair in her mind raven; imagining how it tangled around her fingers, sticky from the sea salt.

 

Her fingers bore into hers, feeling a tingling sensation as her fingertips ran along her scalp.

 

 _Oh yeah,_ she squirmed, the heat burning in her abdomen.

 

Next, she would kiss those sinful lips, so sensual and soft. On that thought, she sucked her lower lip between her teeth, worrying it. Her left hand began to sneak down, stopping at her pert breasts and kneading one.

 

Gods, how sinful those huge hands would feel on her body!

 

She let out a needy moan.

 

He could span her whole rib cage with those bear pows, maybe even take both of her breasts into one hand.

 

“Shit,” she whispered and took a nipple between her thumb and index finger, gently rolling it.

 

While he was at it, he could suck at the dusty buds, couldn’t he? She tugged experimentally, finding that her cunt gushed at the thought.

 

Oh yeah, he certainly could do that.

 

Meanwhile, her right hand also slid onto her other breast, while the left continued its exploration further south - down her taut abdomen, the apex of her bare, freshly shaved pussy. And finally… finally into her wet heat.

 

Rey gasped when she felt how drenched she was. It was a surprise even to herself.

 

Gathering some of her own juice, she started to gently circle her clit. The touch elicited a quiet whimper from her; she was now too far gone into the fantasy to stop.

 

So the tall, dark and handsome man would kiss his way down to her most cherished place, after getting her all hot and bothered sucking at her tits and then… then….

 

Rey moaned

 

He would run that glorious broad tongue along her folds and lick her like a fucking ice cream.

 

“Aahhh,” she gasped, as she got more and more heated into the daydreaming, her finger sliding around her clit, teasing herself, contemplating whether she should also add some vaginal stimulation, but this…

 

Ooh…

 

_This feels so nice, so soft, all the right pressure and so warm… almost like the real thing. When did she get so skilled at…_

 

Rey peaked down between her legs, only to find a mop of black hair and --

 

she wanted to scream, but a huge, fucking, broad _palm_ covered her mouth, the face emerging from between her legs, smoldering black eyes staring at her.

 

That nose, she would recognise it anywhere and the scar, now faintly pink running from his right cheek up through his brow….

 

Her lunges suck in air through her nose and she screams into the flesh of his palm with all her terror, and she tries to scramble away, only to discover that the man - the _fucking sculpture! -_ is holding her firmly locked by her thighs as he was eating her out with gusto.

 

Rey cries out again into his palm, long and screeching, but it’s muffled.

 

“Shh,” he hushes her in attempt to soothe her, “don’t be afraid, I feel it too.”

 

_Feel what?_

 

He huffs in annoyance like it was the most obvious answer of mankind.

 

“Your _need_ ,” he rolls his eyes and _bloody hell,_ why did she feel his voice so deep in her cunt? How could he have that _voice_ and that _body_? It should be illegal.

 

His broad shoulders shake as he chuckles.

 

“I’m an incubus,” he purrs, “I am all your fantasies and more.”

 

Rey blinks.

 

Is… is this for real? Wasn’t he an athlete?

 

“Promise me you won’t run, ὦ γλυκύτατον?” he eyes her quizzically.

 

Rey shakes her head swiftly and he removes his hand from her mouth.

 

No. No she won’t run as long as this --- this --- _thing_ delivers her what his name promises.

 

He scoffs.

 

“I’m not a _thing,_ my name is Kylo Ren. Although some might know me as Ben Solo.”

 

“You are Ben Solo? No way. I refuse!” Rey blurts out.

 

Ben Solo, she read about that son of a general who run away and then burned down his own uncle’s city. But he… he died in battle later on and most certainly wasn’t an incubus.

 

“You don’t know where that’s been,” Kylo -- or Ben? -- interjects. “That wasn’t even in “ancient Greece” as you put it, it was what you now call Syria. But anyway. I _am_ Ben Solo. The Gods didn’t want to let me in into afterlife because I betrayed my mother so they turned me into an incubus.”

 

Something registered on the back of Rey’s mind from an elective she took. Yes, there was something like that.

 

“I didn’t know it was you,” she whispers, now sorry for her harsh behaviour.

 

Kylo Ben smiles at her gently.

 

“Oh, don’t be sorry, ὦ γλυκύτατον, I am more than happy this way. I could make so many women happy during my existence, you have no idea. And now,” he practically croons, “I’m here to fulfill your wishes, ὦ φιλτάτη,” he smirks, already pulling her closer to his sinful mouth, wetting his lips like he was about to consume his favourite meal.

 

 _My pussy,_ Rey’s primal brain interjects and she turns _crimson_ as he chuckles at her thought.

 

“Yes, yes, ὦ γλυκύτατον, your pussy is sweeter than ambrosia,” he reassures her, caressing her thighs. “What do you want, ὦ φιλτάτη?”

 

“Rey, my name is Rey,” she hastily tells him. She wants this to be personal, instead of all those generic pet names he no doubt has been using for millennia. She doesn’t care that she might be joining the club of Cleopatra and other high profile women in history - she wants this moment to be hers and hers alone.

 

“Rey,” Kylo breathes her name, savoring it, while his thumb draws circles on her skin where he is holding her just below her knee. “What do you need, _Rey?”_

Her name, real name on his lips shoots straight into her cunt, making her almost in pain of _want._

 

“I’d quite like to sit on your face and just take things from there,” she blurts out.

 

The incubus lick his lips with gusto.

 

“I like when a woman knows what she wants,” he nods satisfied but Rey makes no moves.

 

“Are you going to let me lie down on the bed or do you want it any different way?”

 

Rey blinks. _He is really going to do this._

“Oh yes, and so much more, if you allow me,” he purrs and gently nudges her to follow through with her plan.

 

She lets him settle on the bed, not really seeing his body in detail in the dark, but her brain, oh that treacherous brain supplies her with all the necessary additions while she lets him pull her over his mouth.

 

Grabbing the headboard, she tries to relax which isn’t a hard task once his tongue starts to part her labia, gently scavenging for her clit. It dips inside her opening, his nose rubbing her raw ending of the nerves above it and it doesn’t take much time for Rey to pant like a horse in the chariot race.

 

She squirms above him, enjoying how the position gives her control over her own pleasure, but also the dirty feeling of being so vulnerably _open_ in every sense of the way, how gravity makes her part her thighs above his tongue.

 

Her hand tightens on the headboard and she moans helplessly, when a thick, long finger sneaks into her, exploring crevices she had no idea that existed. _It’s been a long time,_ the thought flashes through her as she feels her muscles being pried apart by a _single_ digit, while his mouth does not relent, the kitten licks now evolving into insistent strong strokes.

 

When he sucks the bud between his teeth, and pushes down onto her G-spot, she wailes. Her thighs tremble and she would testify under oath that she can feel as triumph curses through Kylo at his success.

 

He could make her come apart in mere seconds now, she knows, but she wishes - and hopes that Kylo can pick up on that thought - to draw this out.

 

 _It’s been so long,_ she sighs in relief as the incubus beneath her adds another finger, working against her straining muscles.

 

He keeps her on the edge and she tries to prolong her pleasure as much as possible but the crescendo of her orgasm roars in her ears, _piano, forte,_ the steady increase, and she tries to squirm away, _no, not yet, more, please, more,_ but Kylo’s arm tightens around her waist, pulling her down and now he really gets to it, determined to make her come - his fingers pumping against the taught muscles of her vagina, sucking on her clit with fever, _fortissimmo --_

  * _forteissimo -_



and Rey snaps, her pleasure rolling through her on ocean waves, long and strong, almost snapping her spine in two and she holds on for dear life into the shitty hearboard, wailing, thrashing while Kylo’s arms hold her steady against his tongue and fingers that fuck her through the orgasm.

 

Her vision whites out and when she comes down from her high, she feels Kylo kiss her folds with reverence, gentle licks, making no move to get out from underneath her. She quivers.

 

“That… that was,” she pants in disbelief, but Kylo on chuckles warmly.

 

She tries to reach for him, to feel him, but her hand glides through air and she falls on her bed, not understanding what is happening, how this works.

 

A frustrated growl escapes her.

 

“You can’t feel me the first time. It’s a rule to make sure that I cannot take advantage of you. You only can feel when I touch you,” he explains patiently. “The more we meet, the more you’ll be able to feel me. But only if you want to.”

 

“I want to,” Rey hastily answers and she hates how needy she sounds.

 

“Lay down, sweet _Rey,”_ Kylo instructs her and she falls onto the sheets, exhausted and stated.

 

Her heart leaps that he uses her own name again.

 

She feels a warmness curl around her, fingers running through her hair.

 

“Next time,” she hears his deep voice croon into her ear, “I won’t let you get away with one, you heavenly creature.”

 

The sweet warning sends thrills down her spine.

 

She is ruined for good for any other man.

 

How could she be with anyone else after this?

 

Rey knows the satisfaction is only temporary.

 

Something inside of her is now awaken.

 

And she craves this incubus.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Ready for round two? ;)
> 
> Let me know your wishes, I have something in mind. All I'm saying... Rey + sea + Kylo.... 
> 
> References: 
> 
> Title inspired by "Sculpture With Fragments of Stuart Hall" by Christian Campbell 
> 
> ὦ γλυκύτατον = you sweet thing!  
> ὦ φιλτάτη (fem.) = dearest!
> 
> Ambrosia: drink of the Gods in Greek mythology, apparently very sweet. 
> 
> Accurate: yes, in ancient Greece, the men in the Olympic games competed fully naked and yes, unmarried women were allowed to see them!
> 
> Kylo references the river Sixth, where the dead had to pass into the otherworld.
> 
> Inaccurancies: obviously, there was no Ben Solo or Kylo Ren in Greek mythology :D but we all know Adam Driver is a Greek god reincarnated. ;)


End file.
